


Clearly, I Remember

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to forget when the reminders are everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly, I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal day_by_drabble community.
> 
> Prompt #23 – "Violet Hill" by Coldplay   
> Clearly I remember  
> From the windows they were watching  
> While we froze down below  
> When the future's architectured  
> By a carnival of idiots on show  
> You'd better lie low  
> If you love me, won't you let me know?

It was hard to graffiti canvas; but where there's a will, there's a way. 

 

And it wasn't even something simple – a symbol or a tag – no, this was full on poetry.

 

 _When the future's architectured_  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low

 

Carnival of idiots... yup, that just about summed up Baltar and his cronies. 

 

It was meant as commentary on the living conditions, the fact that construction was so slow, but every time she saw that line painted on the side of a tent she couldn't help but recite the one that followed – 

 

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

 

If she didn't know better, she would swear that the lines were put there just to taunt her.


End file.
